Artisan's Workshop
The Artisan's Workshop is a part of the Behind the Scenes - March 2011 and yet more proof that Jagex don't play their own game. It was designed to be a revamp to the massively outdated Smithing skill, however Jagex seemed to think that a revamp consists of a training method but no actual incentive to use said content. As a result, it was immediate dead content, used for 15 minutes or less in order to find out what it was about, and then ignored. It has been called the Smithing Habitat by some people, due to its similarity to the Herblore Habitat, a similarly useless update. Unluckily for the Artisan's Workshop, it was condemned as soon as it was announced in the BTS by many of the more alert players of RuneScape. The problem was, Jagex had worded it badly. 'Ceremonial' is not a word associated with powerful new weapons, they unwisely targeted a portion of the update towards 1-30 Smithing (which is very fast anyway due to The Knight's Sword quest) and they didn't mention anything that was designed for people with over level 70 Smithing. Outside of Deamonheim Smithing is considered a near-useless skill because at 99 the best thing uou can make is the easily-obtained Rune Platebody, and the other high-level uses, such as creating powered-up spirit shields and making the increasingly useless Dragonfire Shield are all assistable. What it consists of - because two paragraphs isn't much of an article No amount of dressing up the update release article with fancy words will save this - its even harder to avoid laughing when you realised Jagex typed it all out, proofread it and tried not to miss anything out despite being a lost cause. The Track Room This is the part designed for the smithers who will bypass the advised levels via The Knight's Sword, but Jagex not knowing said quest exists due to not playing their own game added this to the update anyway. Basically it involves making a load of train tracks for shit XP. Burial Armour When dwarves die (due to getting literally trolled, lung cancer, mine collapses or Tureal absent-mindedly asking someone to kill between 20 and 50 of them) they get buried. However seeing as dwarves are wasteful things - and that Jagex are desperate for a way to flesh the update out - they are given burial armour to wear during the funeral. There is no actual point to doing this, just like theres no point making burial armour as part of this update. Cannon Repairs "Mod Mark, this update is doomed to fail. We genuinely have no idea what to add." "I know, lets just add some graphical update to dwarf multicannons and tack on another way to train Smithing to it." Ceremonial Swords According to Jagex, making adamant ceremonial swords is better XP than making adamant platebodies. According to everyone else they have better things to do. You have to mess around with a little interface in order to get it perfect, at that point you get more XP for making a ceremonial sword than you could have done for an adamant plate. Shame you could have made 5 adamant plates in that time. Rewards Either some awkward way to get 5% more XP from certain tasks done in the workshop, the ability to keep useless ceremonial swords to clog up your bank with ''(and an excuse for the same old whiners to make the same old 'we need more bank space' threads) ''or a pointless load of cosmetic rubbish for a dwarf multicannon. Maybe everything in this game wouldn't be so rubbish if well over half of it of the items weren't just fancy dress clothers. Maybe Jagex will grow out of it eventually. Although with the confirmed future update of Elemental Workshop 5 (and 6, and possibly a 7th) they probably won't. Oh well. See also *Fail *No one gives a shit *Jagex don't play their own game